The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbonicher’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Bellefonte, Pa. during April 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type, large flowers, and with a compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection coded 5446c-1, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, light red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection coded 5418-2, not patented, characterized by its double-type, dark red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as an individual flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2010 in a controlled environment in Bellefonte, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2010 in Bellefonte, Pa.; Arroyo Grande, Calif.; and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.